ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Toy Craze/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the second episode of Gabriel Garza, "The First Toy Craze". Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with artwork of the Garza Car) Text: Written by GEO G. and TERRY WARD Text: Storyboard by FLOYD NORMAN and JOEL SEIBEL Text: Directed by DON LUSK and JOANNA ROMERSA (Fades to black) (Fades to the Garza house, then zooms into the living room.) Gabriel: (sighs) This toy car is getting boring. (Turns on the TV) (Marvin comes into the living room) Marvin: (excited) Son, I've got some news for you. Gabriel: What news, Dad? Marvin: I've brought the treehouse for you and your brothers. Gabriel: That's great! (Marvin leaves the room, and the TV station goes into commercials) Station announcer (on the TV): The Adventures of Nitroman will be right back after these messages. Man (on the TV): Hey you! Do you live in Sinking Spring? Gabriel: Yes? Man (on the TV): Are you tired of the same old toy car you used to have? Gabriel: Yeah, I'm tired of it! Man (on the TV): Have you wanted to make a new one? Gabriel: Yes! Man (on the TV): Then this toy car-making competition is for you! Submit your drawings and models, and we'll decide which one's the best. TV Commercial Announcer: *talks fast* Competition ends on April 12. Ask your parents first if you want to join the competition now. Many will enter, few will win. Gabriel: (shouting) DAD! I WANT TO JOIN THE TOY CAR-MAKING COMPETITION! Marvin: (walking downstairs) What? Roge: (talking to Gabriel at the living room door) There's no need to shout, Gabriel! Gabriel: Oh, sorry about that. (Marvin goes to the living room) Gabriel: Dad? I want to join this toy car-making competition. Marvin: (confused) What competition? Gabriel: I'll show you when the next commercial break comes. Station announcer (on the TV): Well, that's the end of Wild Weekday Afternoons for today! We hope you've enjoyed the children's afternoon programming. See ya again soon. And now, back to our regularly scheduled programming. (The competition commercial gets shown again) Marvin: Is this the competition you're talking about, Gabriel? Gabriel: Yes. Marvin: Oh, I see. (A knock on the front door is heard) Gabriel: I'll get it! (Gabriel runs to the door and opens it, and sees a frequent guest) Gabriel: Hello, Jan. Jan: Hi. Did you hear about the toy-making contest? Gabriel: Yes. Jan: And that your dad brought a treehouse for you and your brothers? Gabriel. Well, duh. Yeah. My dad did this. Jan: Cool. (Fades to black) Act 2 Timecard: The next day... (Fades outside of the Garzas' house when the Garzas are having a garage sale, and cuts to Gabriel's bedroom) Gabriel: (playing a game on his handheld system) Yes! I have finally beaten the evil spider squid. (Marvin walks upstairs and arrives outside Gabriel's bedroom door with a box) Marvin: Hey, Gabriel. Bring your stuff that you didn't want anymore and put them in this box right here. *shows box* Gabriel: (thinking in his head) Finally, I can get rid of that toy car. (Gabriel goes to the box and puts the toy car into it) Marvin: Thank you, Gabriel. (Marvin exits the bedroom) Gabriel: I'm going to check what's happening outside. (Gabriel gets a glimpse of the garage sale outside) Jan (outside): Do you know where Gabriel is? Alsen (outside): *talks to Jan* No. *gives money to Christine* I'll buy that book about rockets. (Christine gives the book to Alsen) Alsen (outside): Thanks, Mrs. Garza. (Marvin comes outside walking with a box) Christine (outside): Hey! Oh, Marvin, you're here. Marvin (outside): Yep! I'm here. Alsen (outside): *talks to Jan* Let's ask Mr. Garza where Gabe is. (Alsen goes to Mr. Garza) Alsen (outside): Do you know where one of your sons is? Marvin (outside): Yes, he's in his bedro- Alsen (outside): And can I buy that toy car, please? *gets money out of his pocket* Marvin (outside): You may, kid. *gives toy car to Alsen* (Jan and Alsen go inside of Gabriel's house, and the scene goes back to Gabriel in his bedroom) Gabriel: *looking at the window* Boy, that ended well. (He walks with his game system to sit on his bed) Gabriel: (puts the game cartridge into slot) Sweet! I've unlocked a bonus level. Act 3 (Jan and Alsen knock on Gabriel's door) Gabriel: It's Jan and Alsen! (Gabriel goes to the door and opens it) Jan and Alsen: Hello, Gabe. Gabriel: Well, hey, guys. Why didn't you guys come here at 9:30 AM? Alsen: We're busy hanging out with your brothers. Gabriel: (a bit angry) Hanging out my brothers? Without telling me? Geez. *normal* Do you know where my brothers are? Jan: Well, they're waiting for you at the treehouse. Gabriel: Oh okay, why didn't you say so? Let's go inside our treehouse. (They all walk out of the bedroom) (The scene cuts to the treehouse) Alsen: What shall we do? Gabriel: We could draw toy car ideas for the competition. Jan: We could play at the park. Alsen: Well guys, put your hands up for drawing toy cars. (Alsen, Gabriel, Roge and Leno put their hands up for drawing toy cars) Alsen: Five... Jan: Put your hands up for playing at the park! (Cole and Jan put their hands up for playing at park) Alsen: Two... Well. Sorry, Cole and Jan. You've been outnumbered. We are going to draw toy car ideas. (Fades to black for a commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to Gabriel scrunching up paper at 3:28 PM) Gabriel: (angry) GRRRRRR! These ideas are terrible. (throws paper into the bin) (Leno comes into the room) Leno: What do you think of my new boat drawing? Gabriel: Thank you, Leno. That's great, but we are not making a boat. We're making a toy car for the competition. Leno: (rude) A toy car?! I thought we were making a boat, idiot! That's it, I'm outta here! (Leno leaves the room, and Roge comes in) Roge: Hey, Gabriel! What are you doing? Gabriel: I'm trying to make a drawing of a toy car. Roge: (points at the only unscrunched paper sketch) Like that one? Gabriel: Yes. What do you think of it? Roge: It's great! Gabriel: Really? I think it's terrible. Roge: I actually kinda like it. (gasps) You know what? (gets angry) I hate it! We'll draw something else. Jan: I know! We'll make an RV, instead. That way, we can call it the Garza Car. Gabriel: Good idea, eh. (Fades to black) Act 5 (Fades to a sign that says "2 weeks later") Narrator: 2 weeks later. (Cuts to the competition) Host: In third place, it's Skylar Taylor from Erie, Pennsylvania! Gabriel: (thinking in his head) Please let it be me, please let it be me in first place! Host: In second place, it's Gabriel Garza from Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania! Gabriel: Oh nooooo! Host: In first place, it's Daniel Jed from Philadelphia! Daniel Jed: YES! I DID IT! I DID IT! (Daniel's family comes to thank him, and the boys come to Gabriel to talk) Roge: Too bad you weren't first, brother. At least, you didn't come third! Leno: Daniel's car design was wayyy worse than yours. (Fades to the next day outside of the treehouse) Cole: We may not have won that contest. But we still had fun. And, we still have ourselves. (The brothers hug Gabriel in comfort.) Act 6 (A Ford car comes and a person gets out of it) Ford man: I just saw your design in the competition, and it was excellent! Gabriel: Thank you. Ford man: It was so excellent that we are going to make you a free full-size rendition of the Garza Car. Gabriel and his gang: Cool! Ford man: But, it's a recreational vehicle. We'll deliver the prize to you, next week. (A week later) Ford man: Here it is. The Garza Car. Gabriel and his gang: Wow! (Ford man gets into the Ford car) Ford man: So long suckers! (Ford man drove his Ford car away) Jan: Who can drive? Roge: I can. (The gang put the Garza Car in the garage, and go to their respective homes because sunset occurs) (Two lurking man named Mikey and Joe appear from behind of the Garza House) Mikey and Joe: MWHAHAHAHA! (Mikey tries to get into the house but is tasered by the evil detector) Evil detector: EVIL THREAT! EVIL THREAT! AND A NUTHEAD! Joe: (points at Mikey) Hahahaha! Mikey: (angry) GRRRR! (Mikey attacked Joe) Joe: (screams) HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!!! (Iris wipe appears) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:The First Toy Craze